The present invention generally relates to the field of spinal orthopedics, and more particularly to methods and systems for securing interbody cages within the intervertebral space.
The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebra. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibrocartilaginous bodies.
The intervertebral fibro-cartilages are also known as intervertebral disks and are made of a fibrous ring filled with pulpy material. The disks function as spinal shock absorbers and also cooperate with synovial joints to facilitate movement and maintain flexibility of the spine. When one or more disks degenerate through accident or disease, nerves passing near the affected area may be compressed and are consequently irritated. The result may be chronic and/or debilitating back pain. Various methods and apparatus have been designed to relieve such back pain, including spinal fusion using an interbody spacer or suitable graft using techniques such as Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF), Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF), or Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF) surgical techniques. The implants used in-these techniques, also commonly referred to as vertebral body replacements (VBR) devices, are placed in the interdiscal space between adjacent vertebrae of the spine. Many times an exterior plate is used in conjunction with the VBR to hold the adjacent vertebrae while the fusion occurs.
Ideally, the interbody spacer should stabilize the intervertebral space and allow fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Moreover, during the time it takes for fusion to occur, the interbody spacer should have sufficient structural integrity to withstand the stress of maintaining the space without substantially degrading or deforming and have sufficient stability to remain securely in place prior to actual bone ingrowth fusion.
One significant challenge to providing fusion stability (prior to actual bone ingrowth fusion) is preventing spinal extension during patient movement. Distraction of the vertebral space containing the fusion graft may cause the interbody spacer to shift or move disrupting bone ingrowth fusion and causing pain. An exterior plate is often used with the interbody spacer to hold the adjacent vertebrae while the fusion occurs.
There remains a need for an interbody spacer capable of holding the adjacent vertebrae steady during fusion without the use of external plates.